growtopiaguidebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Locks
__TOC__ What are locks? The Locks are blocks that are able to restrict specific areas to specific users, depending of kind of the lock and owner. A lock is able to lock from 10 titles up to entire world, some of them gives you bonuses, theyr price depends on how many features and bonuses you get from it. Players without acces cannot build or break on locked areas. Setting a lock to public allows anyone to build or destroy blocks within' the locked limits. Give someone acces to the lock allows that people to build or destroy blocks within the locked limits. * /unaccess removes your acces to all locks in the current world. Types of Locks * Small Lock - Locks up to 10 titles at once. Obtained from store for 50 gems. * Big Lock - Locks up to 48 titles at once. Obtained from store for 200 gems. * Huge Lock - Locks up to 200 title at once. Obtained from store for 500 gems. * Word Lock - Locks entire world, World Lock gives you permission to place and use Sheet Notes and Vending Machines. Obtained from store for 2,000 Gems. * Diamond Lock - Just like World Lock, but is made full of diamond. Obtained by double-tapping 100 World Locks in your inventory. * Emerald Lock - Just like World Lock, but is made full of emerald and bonus it randomly gives Lucky Clover effect while breaking blocks. Obtained by double-tapping 200 Emerald Shards in your inventory. * Robotic Lock - Just like World Lock and looks so robotic. Obtained by mixing 1 Diamond Lock, 20 Robot Wants Dubstep and 1 Transmog Crystal in any Chemical Combiner. * Ruby Locks - Just like World Lock, but is made full of ruby and bonus there is 1% chance for a stone to tranform to a Heartstone each day. Obtained by double-tapping 200 Ruby Shards in your inventory. * Royal Lock - Just like World Lock, but it has spikes as a crown at the top, bonus owner can mute all other players without acces. The owner can decide if he want to know each player's location with some arrows on its screen. This item is now unobtinable. It has been available for 200,000 Gems from store in July 2017 as it is one of the Items of The Month. * Builder's Lock - Just like Huge Lock, but owner of it can decide if the users are able to build, break or both. Obtained from store for 50,000 Gems. * Guild Lock - Just like World Lock, only "Guild Home" is locked by a Guild Lock. This lock can't be breaked. Obtained by creating a guild. * Harmonic Lock - Just like Word Lock, but it has a rainbow texture on it and bonus crystals require x3 less rarity than normal. Obtained from Locke for 10 Diamond Locks. * Bunny Lock - Just like World Lock, but is looks just like a bunny. Obtained by completing Egg Rescue game at EGGRESCUE, during Easter Week. Locks Decay # While a user is offline for 180 consecutive days, all its Small Locks, Big Locks and Huge Locks can be destroyed with 1 punch by any player. The Locks are destroyed in process. # While a user is offline for 1+ year its worlds are being reset even if they are locked by a World Lock. Category:Growtopia Category:Locks Category:Information